


Breath and Shadow

by Corycides



Series: 100 Fics in 100 Days [26]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Matheson had a lot of things Sebastian Monroe wanted, and now that the Blackout changed everything he can take all of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath and Shadow

Bass pushed Rachel against the wall of glass, ignoring her hiss as the chill hit bare skin, and nudged her thighs apart with his knee. His fingers slid between her legs, working into the betraying wet heat of her pussy. She gasped, a small, tight noise, and rose up onto her tiptoes.

'Did you ever fuck Ben like this?' he asked, biting her shoulder to leave a bruise.

'Don't,' she said.

'I can't imagine you did,' he said, digging his fingers deeper into her. She pressed her forehead to the glass, her panting breath misting on the pane. 'He always seemed like an under the covers, after dark sort. Three pumps and you spent the rest of the hour discussing current affairs. Am I right?'

'I loved him.'

'But you want me,' Bass pointed out, pressing his body against her back. He could feel the flex of her shoulders against his chest and the softness of her ass pressed against his cock. 'You might hate me, but you can't tell me you were ever this wet for boring Ben.'

In the window he watched her reflection flick her tongue over her lips. 'All this time, Bass,' she said raggedly. 'And you're still this jealous that he was Miles' brother first?'

Anger pushed at the whip-tight reins of his control, and maybe that was the point. She wanted him to hurt her. Why else would she let him fuck her like this tonight, beg him to fuck her? He wrapped his hand around her throat, thumb pressed into the soft hollow under her ear, and squeezed. Her throat worked under his palm as she struggled for breath.

'Ben's nothing,' he told her, scraping his thumb over her clit. 'Anything he has, I can take from him. Just like I'm taking you.'

He clenched his fingers, her skin blanching white, and she sank her teeth into her lip as she came. The soft, mewling sounds that escaped her as her body clutched and slid over his fingers jerked at his cock like her mouth was on it. She slumped back against him, hands sliding down the glass, and it was the closest to surrender he'd been able to get from her.

Just for a second, breathless and coming, she was his. All he had to do was not let go and she'd be his forever. She'd never leave him like Miles had.

Of course, she'd also be dead and he wasn't that far gone yet. He let go of her throat and lowered her to the thick carpet, the breath rattling in and out of her throat. The thick cloud of her gilt gold hair framed her elegant face like a halo in a stained glass window. Although Bass had never seen an angel's face so well-fucked looking, eyes squeezed shut, pink staining her cheeks and her mouth bitten raw.

The print of his hand flushed red like a brand on her throat. He kissed the hot skin, feeling the strain under the skin, and caressed the real brand that decorated the narrow flare of her hip.

'When you tell me what you did to the power,' he said, climbing on top of her. 'When I let you go back to Ben, are you going to tell him I raped you? That the evil old warlord ravished you in your tower?'

She swallowed painfully and opened her eyes, the pupils huge and alien-looking with a rime of pure sky blue. 'I'll tell him the truth,' she said. 'He'll forgive me.'

Bass leant down and kissed her, feeling the unsteady heat of her breath on his tongue. 'I'd never forgive you.'

'You don't love me.'

'And you don't love me,' he reminded her, reaching down to guide his cock inside her. The press of him against her made her shudder and clutch at him, digging clawed fingers into his arms. 'So does that make you a whore, Rachel? You aren't a mother, not after you left, and when you're under me like this you can't be a good wife. So-'

He wanted to bury himself balls-deep in her with one stroke; he wanted to do it slowly so he could savour it as she squirmed and begged for him. Balls-deep won, the hot knot of frustration, lust and anger too big for patience. Maybe another time. He caught her wrists and pinned them next to her shoulders, watching her face as he fucked her.

Her eyes screwed shut and her lips moved in breathless, wordless pleas as she arched up into his thrusts. Long legs wrapped around his hips, her heels digging into the back of his thighs as she urged him deeper and harder.

Bass slanted a wet, sloppy kiss over her breast, lips sliding over the tight pucker of her nipple. Her hands strained under his, tendons tight under her skin, and he let go. She tangled her fingers through his hair, tugging at his curls as she pressed his head to her breast.

Maybe Ben had never had her like this – wanton and fucking on the floor – but she'd look at him, she'd be saying his name. 

He let his teeth scrape over her nipple, making her shudder and tighten around him as she came again. Bass was close too, his balls tight with a familiar ache, but instead of pulling out he grabbed her hips and thrust deeper. He emptied inside her, his come and his anger draining out of him at the same time, and held her still when she tried to shove him off.

'You love your kids so much,' he said. 'Maybe you'll have one of mine.'

She grimaced. 'I'll jump out the window first.'

'No you won't,' he said. 'If you were going to kill yourself, you'd have done it already.'

How could she argue with that? They both knew how the game went, despite this wet new move. They each hinted at maybe giving the other what they wanted, both of them stuck on the board as long as it could be true. Rachel turned her face away and lay glaring at the door she'd never leave. He kissed her jaw and rocked his hips idly against her, wondering if he could get it up again this soon. Under his lips her jaw clenched and she made a muted noise, and he realised with a smug flicker of amusement that she was still aroused.

Just to prove he could, he made her come undone for him a third time.

Maybe she had loved Ben, he realised, maybe she still did. It didn't matter here, it didn't even matter how much she hated Bass. Until she told him what he wanted to know, Bass was all she had.


End file.
